With the rapid development of Internet technologies, the operation mode of the taxi industry is also changing. For example, when wanting to take a taxi, a user can use taxi hailing software to hail a taxi and make payment after getting off the taxi. The taxi hailing software provides great convenience for traveling. However, the user needs to bring a mobile phone or a wallet and install the taxi hailing software on the mobile phone for operations related to taxi hailing and payment. Otherwise, it is not convenient to hail a taxi.